


Metamorphosis

by PockyCatLady



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Made a drawing long ago, and decided with some support from a friend to make a small fanfic about it, it's really short btw, may make more if I get inspired but idk, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyCatLady/pseuds/PockyCatLady
Summary: Suyi is walking home alone and thinks of her sister, Marie





	Metamorphosis

Little idea I had about Marie being related to Suyi and Suyi having powers of her own! Tho the writing is a bit short, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Suyi has lately been feeling uneasy whenever Principal Lee is near her. It's like his presence overbears her. It makes her defensive, which is bad because her... 'condition' doesn't allow herself to.

Currently, she's walking home by herself. 'How strange...' she thought with a sad smile. How long has it been since she's last walked home alone like this? Since she's last lied to her friends? Her sister would be disappointed by this act of deceit.

 _'Marie...'_ Suyi stopped walking and looked to the setting sky. Reds, Oranges and Purples blending in a splendid sight. Suyi closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of it. It reminded her of her sister and how Suyi had always admired how Marie was:

Smart.

Capable.

Dangerous.

But ever since Suyi came back to Seoul she hasn't felt her sister's presence. It worried her, more so because her 'condition' was getting worst and she didn't know how to control it.

Suyi looked then looked down and observed her hands.

It's been getting worst, there's been more sleepless nights and more lies to her friends.

She's certain that Mister and the Principal are getting suspicious but she couldn't exactly bare it all to them.

She couldn't say that there's been countless nights of her waking up with electricity surrounding her body. Hands becoming clawed and spikes protruding from her elbows...

Suyi shuddered and shook her head. She just needed to go home and pray for a more peaceful night.


End file.
